


Behead

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beheading, a swear word??, behead, beheaded, beheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: beheading
Relationships: blah - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Behead

Nico Di Angelo buried his face in his boyfriend, Will's, shoulder. Percy came over and put his food on the Hades table, 'Who are you and what have you done with Nico Di Angelo?' He demanded.

'Shut up Percy.' Nico murmured, 'I'm sleepy.'

'You _have_ to eat.' Will reminded him. For the thousandth time.

'Look at Nico being adorable!' Percy cooed as Annabeth, Jason and Piper joined them.

'Shut the fuck up Percy.' 

'You know he isn't that scary.' Will rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'Never.' Jason agreed.

' _And_ he's _extremely_ ticklish.' 

'HA! I'll tickle you till you _die_.' Percy cackled.

'If anyone tickles me I will behead them.' Nico said threateningly.

'Even me?' Will pouted, noticing that Nico was looking at him through his eyelashes.

'Maybe not.

'I will behead you Nico.' Percy warned.

'I'll behead you for beheading him.' Will said menacingly.

'I'll behead Percy for beheading me and for being beheaded.' Nico bullied.

'I'll behead you for beheading Percy who I'll beheading for beheading you and Will.' Jason terrorized.

'I'll behead you for beheading my boyfriend and I'll behead him too.'

'I'll behead myself and then behead all three of you.'

'I'll behead you then Will.'

'I'll behead you for beheading Will who I'll behead for beheading me and I'll behead him back.'

'I'll behea-'

'ENOUGH,' Annabeth yelled, 'I WILL BEHEAD EVERYONE THEN BEHEAD MYSELF!'

Silence.

Needless to say, the word behead was banned the next day.

*whisper* 'I'll behead you for beheading the word behead,'

'PERSEUS JACKSON!!' 


End file.
